No Matter
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: Post Season 4, slightly AU. Just a one-shot were Sookie visits Eric at Fangtasia. They talk and things happen. Are they good, or bad? M just incase of future, though this is a one shot.


**A/N: Post Season 4. Sort of AU. Most of my stories are because season 5 and 6 kind of are terrible because there's no Eric and Sookie scenes AT ALLLLLLLL! except for like a few, but they aren't together, so it doesn't matter.**

**Anyways, hope you like this!**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Thank you so much Sweet Sookie!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

And in the end, it didn't matter what I said or did. No matter what I did, no matter how much I hurt him, he would always be there for me. It didn't matter that I had torn his heart out and stomped on it, he still would pick it up, put it back in and let me do it again.

I guess you could say that's love.

But why does he love me? He asked me the other day why I always push him away. That all he wants is to be with me, and I always act like I can't stand him. And, you know, he's right. He is. I mean, I'm so terrible to him. I don't ever want to be. Sometimes it just happens. I try to be civil and not jump into his arms like I want to, but then I just come across as cold and mean.

I guess that explains, why I was heading over to see him tonight. I needed to apologize to him.

And to tell him I loved him.

I had a feeling it was to late, but a girl can still try. And this time, when his heart is out on the table, I will pick it up, kiss it, and place it back where it belongs.

I will do my best to never disturb it again.

I was sitting in my kitchen, in my robe, fresh out of the shower. I had my phone in my hand, the number already programmed in. There was no point in making an hour drive if he wasn't there right? I had been sitting there for 23 minutes, (I was watching the clock) my stomach all twisted up with nerves, but now I decided that enough was enough, and that I was going to make the call.

It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Fangtasia, the bar with the bite." Answered a bored voice, my stomach fluttering. I could hear the loud, pulsing music that they played.

"Pam, hi." I said, sounding slightly too excited. I knew she didn't like me very much, but hopefully she wouldn't give me to hard of a time.

"Why if it isn't the infamous Sookie Stackhouse? What do you want?" She sarcastically asked me.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if Eric was in tonight?" I said, rushing my words together.

"Well you are in luck, he is. Want to talk to him? I'm sure he would just love to talk to the little fairy." She said, sounding jealous. I guess she didn't like not having all of Eric's attentions.

"Oh, well, actually I was thinking about coming by in about an hour. Do you think he would still be there then?" I was so nervous to hear her answer. What if he would leave with someone else...

"Yes, he should be. Though, most nights, he leaves early. I don't know where he goes." She said, trailing off. I guess she was worried about him or something.

"Oh, ok well I guess I'll see you then? Oh, and maybe not mention I'm coming? I don't want him to leave or anything. I really need to talk to him." I asked her, hoping for once she would go along with what I was saying.

"Sure thing, Bo Peep." And with that she hung up.

"Ok, well bye to you too." I said aloud, to my now silent phone. Vampires were so rude on the phone sometimes.

I looked at the time on the stove and realized I needed to get moving. I jumped up from my seat and ran upstairs to my bedroom. Oh, man, what the heck do I wear?

I knew not to wear anything to draw to much attention, like the white dress with red flowers, I had worn the first time I met Eric, but I also didn't want to stray too far from myself. After all, he didn't like when women dressed like that. I mean, he never said that, but just the fact that he loved me, proved it.

I entered my bedroom and walked over to my closet, opening it up. I picked out a black dress with flowers on it and a black sweater. I paired it with a pair of black ballet flats. When I was done getting dressed, I went into my bathroom and put on some light makeup, just a little eye shadow, brown eyeliner, mascara. I left my hair long because I just wanted to get there soon.

I walked downstairs, grabbed my bag and headed to my car, getting in. I pulled into the parking lot 45 minutes later and when I got out of my car, I saw Pam at the door, carding people. I made my way over to the line and she motioned for me to come closer.

"Sookie, I didn't actually think you would come." She said, raising her eyebrow in a way that I wasn't able to do, but was purely a Pam thing.

"Yeah, here I am." I laughed nervously. "Uh, is Eric still here?"

"Yes, he is. He's on his thrown. Though, I'm not sure if he's entertaining. If he is, just go up to him and tell him you want to talk. He'll listen. Hopefully." She said, and motioned for me to go inside, not asking for the cover fee.

I walked inside and stood out of the way, near the alcove of the door. I could see Eric, but he couldn't see me. He wasn't entertaining, like Pam had said, he was staring at the ground, looking extremely upset. A women tried to approach him, but he waved her off. She didn't give up though, she tried to touch his hand, but the bouncers standing just off the stage, vamped over and led her to the door, kicking her out.

I decided that I would text him to see if he would want me to apporach him or not.

_Would you send me away like that? _I texted him. I saw him take his phone out of his pocket, 10 seconds later. When he saw the message, his eyes grew big, as if he was excited. He looked up and around, but he wasn't able to see me still. He typed back a quick response.

_Never. _I got back a few seconds later. That was enough for me to feel comfortable in approaching him.

I came out of my hiding spot and walked towards him. He still didn't see me, he was looking at his phone still, thinking I was going to respond again. I got to the stage and climbed the few steps and stood in front of him. I didn't say anything, I just waited for him to notice me.

First his eyes lifted up and they grew big again and I could of sworn I saw a smile for a split second, before he lifted his head all the way up, taking me in. He looked me up and down and let out a slight growl, causing me to blush.

"Miss. Stackhouse, what a nice surprise." He said, reaching his hand out. I took it and he pulled me closer to him.

"Eric, how are you?" I asked him, smiling at him.

"Much, much better now." He said, lifting his eyebrows up once.

"Can we talk? Uh, more privately?" I asked him, knowing that everyone's eyes must be on us.

"Sure, we can go to my office." He said, standing up and not letting go of my hand. He led me down the stairs and into his office, he looked back at me and smiled and I almost melted right there.

We got to his office and held the door open for me. I walked inside and he came in after me, closing the door behind him.

"Let's sit down." He said, motioning to the couch. I nodded and went and sat down.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked me, looking at me with those wide eyes again, like he couldn't believe I was there. This made my heart hurt.

"Eric, I'm in love with you. Will you take me back?" I asked him, looking down at the floor, not wanting to look him in the eye, for fear of rejection.

"You...what?" He seemed to be at a lose for words. He looked shocked and it was kind of adorable.

"I love you, Eric. I want to be with you. Will you take me back?" I asked him again.

His face broke out in a huge grin and he pulled me into his chest, laughing.

"Oh course. I love you too, Sookie. I love you so much." He said, hugging me a little to tight.

"Uh, Eric, can't, breath." I chocked out and he let go immediately.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He said, the smile still on his face. "Sookie, why now?"

"I, I just finally realized that I wanted to be with you and I wanted to tell you. I didn't think that you would still want me after the curse, but I guess I was wrong. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said, kissing me softly after his words.

**This is a one-shot inspired by a quote I saw on Tumblr! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of it! I guess if enough people like it, I could add more, but I already have 4 other stories, so this probably is it!**

**Thank so much for reading! **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
